Harry Potter and The Girl Who LIved
by Kim-Ron-Rufus4EVA
Summary: Harry was staying with The Weasleys and It was his 18th Birthday... Cho and Her cousin came to wish him a happy birthday. Cho then told him... Her cousin is the Girl wo Lived


© 2005

All profits from the sale of this book go to Charity.

The illustrator and writer do not get any money from the sale of this book.

It was a dark, stormy night, back at the burrow.

Harry was sitting on the window sill in Ron's room, looking for any sign of his snowy owl, Hedwig.

She was out delivering a letter to Harry's Friend, Cho Chang.

Suddenly, Ron awoken to the sound of a loud thunder crash! "WATWASTHAT!" Ron yelled!

Some of the people in the house had either awoken to the crash, or Ron's yelling, and told him, loudly: "GO BACK TO SLEEP RON!" they yelled.

Harry laughed then told Ron,

"Hedwig has been gone for two days now, and this storm is getting worse, I am worried Ron." Harry said in a worried tone. Yawning, Ron told him not to worry, and they went back to sleep.

Later that same morning…

Harry came down for breakfast, to find Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur sitting down to breakfast." Good morning, Harry Dear!" Said Mrs Weasley cheerfully. "Morning Mrs Weasley." Harry said while he did the biggest yawn he ever had. "Morning Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Remus… REMUS!" He said in a startled tone. "Lupin what are you doing here? Well…." Mrs Weasley said surprised.

"I have some news to tell you, some wonderful news!" Remus Lupin said.

"Tonks and I have had a baby daughter grace our presence, her name is Nymphadora Charlotte Lupin, we call her Niamh. "When can we come see her?" the girls said in unison.

"Today if you like" Remus said to the girls who smiled.

At London Private Hospital….

"Aww she is so cute!" Ginny said.

"Hey she is like her mother, look!" Hermione said as Niamh scrunched up her eyes and changed her hair from a light brown to a Bright orange-red. "Well that's a coincidence isn't it?" Lupin said.

Suddenly Niamh's head turned into one of those heads of a young female were-wolf and barked at her father. "Now, that's a funnier coincidence." Said Tonks.

The next day…..

Harry woke up as usual, but, when he got down stairs…. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" everyone shouted. "What, did you think we forgotten your birthday!" said Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry, there are two surprises out side…" Hermione and Fleur said excitedly

When Harry opened the door, two girls came flying in and one gave Harry a huge hug, the other just stood there smiling, sitting on the girl whom he had never met, was Hedwig.

"Harry I just had to come see you. Cho said to Harry excited, and Ginny Just looked at her jealously.

"Oh… Harry this is my Cousin, Emma." Cho said as she let go of Harry.

After Harry had a very long conversation with Emma, Cho pulled him aside, and told him.

"Harry, my aunt and uncle died when Emma was a year old, just like your mum and dad, they were killed by Voldermort, Harry, my cousin is……. the girl who lived.

"So you mean my prophecy could of meant me, Neville or Emma." Harry said surprised and shocked.

"Yes" Cho said

That night every one went to bed stuffed with food and cheer.

Since Cho and Emma were to stay at the burrow for a week as they had to take Harry back the next Tuesday, they slept in the same room as Ginny and Hermione.

Harry still lay awake at twelve in the morning, thinking over the fact that Emma was the girl who lived.

Voices inside his head started to tell him things, like;

"She can't be, otherwise I would of heard of her." One of them said.

Harry went down to get a drink of water, and found Cho getting herself one.

"Cho, where does your cousin live?" Harry asked curiously.

"She lives... with me, but goes to school in Australia." Cho said uneasily

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry why don't you ask her yourself, she is coming down the stairs right now." Cho said just before she disapparated.

"Hello Harry." Emma said in a startled tone.

"Hey Emma, How is it you live with Cho, but go to school in Australia?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't go to school anymore, but I don't know why I could apparate and disapparate in my first year." Emma said with a hint of fear in her voice as she told him this.

"Well Good Night" They both said, and they went back to bed.

Surprisingly, Emma and Harry shared a lot in common, Like they got up at the same time, ate the same food for breakfast, and strangely after a lot of talking, share the same Birthday. Harry suddenly remembered that Professor Trelawney had said that 'a girl will come who is very the same as the boy who lived, alike in every way.' He recalled she had said last year to him.

Next Tuesday had arrived, and Cho, Emma and Harry had themselves wishing everyone goodbye, Ginny had even whispered something to Cho and Emma that made them both giggle. Just before they left Emma said to Ginny, "I Hope you will get on with my Brother, Luke, he said he will be helping out Hadgrid.He is in your year."

When Harry, Cho and Emma got back to Chos House, Harry and Emma started talking about how much of their lives were the same. Emma then blurted out,"Youhavacousin!"

"Pardon." Harry said

"You have a cousin who lives in Australia."


End file.
